


Pillow Princess

by bastos



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastos/pseuds/bastos
Summary: All hail the princess.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Pillow Princess

**Author's Note:**

> omg i finally finished this. i started way back in june, lost steam halfway thru and picked it back up. hopefully it still reads pretty coherently? anyways this will basically be kenny/everyone as i go along bc i love kenny too much not to pass him around >:)

As her paladin, it is Butters’ duty to watch over the princess at all times, but he finds that he can make an exception when she’s in her garden. He stands guard outside the greenhouse as Princess Kenny tends to the roses--it’s a relaxing afternoon for the both of them.

Of course he’s still at her beck and call, so Butters peeks his head in when he hears his name. “Your Highness?” he asks.

The princess is a sight holding red and pink roses, some of the petals having fallen on her velvet skirt. She gestures to her full arm, “I need your help, my arm’s getting full.” And Butters is moving, happy to carry her weight, no matter how menial. Kenny snips the thorns off a rose before placing it carefully onto the pile. “The Grand Wizard is hosting a dinner tonight so I need decorations. Do you prefer the red or the pink roses at the center?”

“They both look lovely, but I think you’ll benefit greatly with white roses added in.”

Kenny nods thoughtfully. “I like how you think, but I don’t have white roses. Will you escort me to the florist later?”

Butters smiles. “Of course, Princess.”

They spend the next half hour in peaceful silence, Kenny busy preparing the roses and Butters shifting the weight in his arms, careful not to crush the roses. Afterwards, Kenny inspects the couple dozen roses in her paladin’s arm. Even under her hood, Butters can see the pleased smile on his princess’ face. “I think this should be enough,” she announces, patting his gloved hand, “Just let me get changed and we can go out to the florist.”

Butters follows the princess out of the garden, stopping along the way to pass the roses and Kenny’s instructions onto the handmaids. He continues behind Kenny along the hallway and up the grand staircase to stop just outside her door. She turns around and watches him expectantly. “Well?” she asks, “Aren’t you going to come in?”

Normally, Butters isn’t one to be so flustered, especially with someone as wild as the princess. But he can’t stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks when he asks, “A-are you sure, Your Highness? I don’t want to intrude upon your p-privacy.”

Kenny rolls her eyes, “You hang out with me nearly all day, every day. I’ll be fine, Butters.” With that, she grabs for his forearm and pulls him into her room.

Of course Butters has been in the princess’ room before; during times of emergency (usually when Cartman’s “diplomacy” tactics with other kingdoms end in disaster and the Stick being taken  _ again _ ) Butters hides out with Princess Kenny in her room, hammer at the ready for any intruders. But he’s never been given an opportunity to enter Kenny’s room for no discernible reason.

He’s already avoiding eye contact with Kenny, but when she starts shrugging off her dress, Butters grabs one of the nearby stuffed toys to hide away his face. “P-Princess!” he stutters.

She doesn’t sound at all concerned, by the sound of her voice. “Aw Butters, I just wanted you to help me pick out a dress to wear.”

“Shouldn’t I call for one of the handmaids for this?”

“Yeah, but I want  _ you  _ Butters.”

Butters sneaks a peek from behind the stuffed bunny, catching a glimpse of his princess, hood off and bare in her white shift. Now that the gloves are off, he notices a myriad of small scratches all over her hands. “Your Highness.” His protective instinct gets the better of him and he walks closer, inspecting her damaged hands. “Are you okay?”

She smiles, soft and fully unobstructed. “It’s okay, silk gloves just aren’t very good for gardening. But they do hurt a little, do you think you could kiss them better?”

He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t.

But he does anyway.

Butters walks closer to the princess and kneels down to her hand, pressing a kiss to one of the larger scratches. Above him, Kenny’s eyes darken to a deeper violet and her smile turns a little less innocent. She says, “You’re so good at following instructions. Can you follow the next one?”

He feels something underlying her words, but against his better judgement he agrees, “Yes, Your Highness.”

“Kiss me.”

Now he has no choice but to comply, doesn’t he? Butters stands up and steadies his trembling hands before holding the princess’ cheeks and closing the distance between the two of them. Her lips are soft, warm, but he tries to not dwell on them too much before pulling away.

Kenny looks almost disappointed to have it end so quickly, but she quickly regains her composure. “Butters,” she says, “Do you think I’m pretty?”

The stutter comes back as he tries to explain himself, “W-well princess, everyone knows you’re the f-fairest in all the l-land...”

She doesn’t look at all impressed. “But do  _ you  _ think I’m pretty?” Kenny places a hand on his chest and quickly starts trailing it down.

Butters is bright red and already shaking from anticipation. He does his best to keep his voice steady. “Princess Kenny, I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve laid my eyes on, and I’m humbled to be at your service.” 

“Oh I think it’s time that I return the favor then,” Kenny says as she reaches into Butters’ pants and starts stroking at his quickly hardening cock. Butters can’t stop himself from letting out a broken moan and nearly collapses at the princess’ touch. Kenny shushes him and leads him backwards until he falls onto the princess’ bed.

He’s too embarrassed to look down, would rather hide under the crook of his arm, but he can’t stop his hips from jerking up when Kenny pulls his dick out, exposing it to the cool air. Kenny gives it a small kiss before licking the entire length, from base to head, pulling a strangled gasp from the paladin beneath her. She repeats a couple more times, runs her tongue along the protruding vein before swallowing his cock down, easily taking him in full. Butters lets out a pathetic groan as he thrusts his hips up in an attempt to sink deeper into her hot mouth.

She pulls off eventually and her smile is absolutely devilish as she continues to pump her fist around his cock, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. Kenny licks around his head, lapping up the precum that dribbles out. Butters sits up, feeling a little more brave as he strokes the princess’ hair in encouragement. She nuzzles the hand against her face as she continues to give small kitten licks to his cock. “Hey Butters,” she says, snapping him out of his daze. “You can be rough with me you know.”

“Princess, I could never. I mean--”

Kenny cuts him off with a raucous laugh. “Butters. I’m giving you the opportunity to fuck my throat the way I know you want to. When are you going to get this chance ag--”

It must have been enough to convince him, because the once gentle hand stroking Kenny’s hair suddenly pulls rough as he pushes her down back to the base of his cock. “I’m so sorry, Princess…” he mumbles as he fucks into her mouth. Instead of any resistance though, she just rolls her eyes back into her head as she moans, throat vibrating against his cock and causing him to stutter in his thrusts. He groans as he feels her soft hands fondle his balls. He’s getting close, doesn’t know whether he wants her to swallow his seed down or mark her like his bitch. Butters barely has time to decide anyways because Kenny pulls off and jacks his dick roughly until he cums ribbons along her tongue and collar.

She grins as she swipes cum from across her collarbone and sucks it off her fingers like it’s her favorite treat. All Butters can do is watch her dumbly. She giggles, “Speechless?” He nods lazily as she rises up to kiss him; he can taste the salt of his cum in her mouth. She rises up and heads to her closet, scouring through various dresses. “Now come on, you said you would help me pick out a dress.”

“Wait, what about you? I mean… You didn’t get to…”

She smiles at him. “I appreciate the thought, but we have to head to the florist before they close. We can keep playing after dinner, ‘kay? Now which color, pink or purple?”

“Purple.” He points at the dress, too dazed to tell any major difference between the two. He still isn’t really sure what just happened, if it was real. If it wasn’t and he was just dreaming, he’s going to hit himself with his hammer a good couple times for defiling the princess. Butters pinches himself. Nope it’s real. It’ll take a while for him to fully catch up with the reality of it all, but as he watches the princess twirl in her new dress, he realizes that whatever just happened between them--whatever might continue to happen between them--might not be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still not quite sure what's under princess kenny's dress. that's up for u to decide reader, and i'll update tags as we go along. hopefully it doesn't take me another half year to update


End file.
